Paramount's Cinema
Paramount's Cinema is a movie block on Paramount Kids. The block airs at Thursday after NickZone and and Friday nights after Paramount Kids Friday Night! as well as at weekend mornings and evenings, as well on holidays like Easter Day, Father's Day, Mother's Day and Christmas. The first film that it ever aired on the block was Paramount film Princess and Prince Adventures. Movies (With the exception of Princess and Prince Adventures, all the films are not in order of premiere) Paramount Pictures * Princess and Prince Adventures series (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures ''(Paramount) ** ''Princess and Prince Adventures II: The Journey Return (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures III: The Secret Forest (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: The Biggest Escape (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: The Mysterious Kingdom (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: The Royal Journey (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: The Legend of the Brave (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: The Mystery of the Lost Kingdom (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: A Royal Mayhem (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: The Lost Journey (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: The Braver of the Princess (Paramount) ** Princess and Prince Adventures: Royal Together (Paramount) ** Royce & Meredith (Paramount) * Charlotte's Web (animated version, Paramount) * Charlotte's Web (live-action version, Paramount) * Puffy ''(Paramount) * ''World of Wonderland (Paramount) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (Paramount/Warner Bros.) * Rugrats ''film series (Paramount/Nickelodeon) ** ''The Rugrats Movie (Paramount/Nickelodeon) ** Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (Paramount/Nickelodeon) ** Rugrats Go Wild (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * Little Helpers ''series (Paramount) ** ''Little Helpers ''(Paramount) ** ''Little Helpers To the Rescue ''(Paramount) * ''Twin, Duo, and Two (Paramount) * The Bigger Adventures ''duology (Paramount) ** ''The Bigger Adventures (Paramount) ** The Bigger Adventures: Edwin and Triston's Down Under (Paramount) * Heidi's Song (Paramount/Warner Bros.) * The SpongeBob Movie ''duology (Paramount/Nickelodeon) ** ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Paramount/Nickelodeon) ** The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * Gnomeo and Juliet (Paramount/Touchstone) * Sherlock Gnomes (Paramount/MGM) * Good Burger (Paramount/Nickelodeon) * Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown (Paramount) * Mission Planet (Paramount) * Natalia's Story ''(Paramount) * ''Virtual Journey series (Paramount) ** Virtual Journey ''(Paramount) ** ''Virtual Journey: Level Two (Paramount) ** Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions ''(Paramount) Universal Pictures * ''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle ''(Universal) * ''Despicable Me series (Universal/Illumination) ** Despicable Me ''(Universal/Illumination) ** ''Despicable Me 2 ''(Universal/Illumination) ** ''Despicable Me 3 ''(Universal/Illumination) * ''Trolls (Universal/DreamWorks) * The Boss Baby (Universal/DreamWorks) * Madagascar series (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Madagascar (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Universal/DreamWorks) * Shrek ''series (Universal/DreamWorks) ** ''Shrek (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Shrek 2 (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Shrek the Third (Universal/DreamWorks) ** Shrek Forever After (Universal/DreamWorks) * Puss in Boots (Universal/DreamWorks) * The Lorax (Universal/Illumination) * Over the Hedge (Universal/DreamWorks) * An American Tail series (Universal) ** An American Tail (Universal/Amblin) ** An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (Universal/Amblin) ** An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (Universal) ** An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (Universal) * Curious George (Universal) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (Universal/DreamWorks) * Avery the Warrior ''(Universal/JeremySoft) * ''Flushed Away (Universal/DreamWorks/Aardman) * ''Cartoon World: The Movie'' (Universal/JeremyWorks) * Back to the Future trilogy (Universal/Amblin) ** Back to the Future ''(Universal/Amblin) ** ''Back to the Future Part II ''(Universal/Amblin) ** ''Back to the Future Part III ''(Universal/Amblin) * ''Paint! ''trilogy (Universal/JeremyWorks) ** ''Paint! ''(Universal/JeremyWorks) ** ''Paint! 2 ''(Universal/JeremyWorks) ** ''Paint!: Color Forever ''(Universal/JeremyWorks) * ''The Land Before Time ''series (Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time ''(Universal/Amblin) ** ''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (Universal) ** The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration ''(Universal) ** ''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (Universal) ** The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers ''(Universal) * ''We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story (Universal/Amblin) * Balto ''trilogy (Universal) ** ''Balto (Universal/Amblin) ** Balto II: Wolf Quest (Universal) ** Balto III: Wings of Change (Universal) * Chicken Run ''(Universal/DreamWorks) Warner Bros. Entertainment * ''Space Jam (Warner Bros.) * The Goonies (Warner Bros.) * Storks (Warner Bros.) * The LEGO Movie ''(Warner Bros.) * ''Jeremy Universal ''film series (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** ''JeremyToons: The Movie (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Jeremy: A Speedy Discover (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** JeremyToons 2 (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Jeremy: Battle Unleashed (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) ** Jeremy: Ultimate Generations (Warner Bros./JeremyWorks) * Thumbelina (Warner Bros./Fox) * Elf (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) * The Mask (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) * Cats Don't Dance (Warner Bros.) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory ''(Warner Bros.) * ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Warner Bros.) * Quest for Camelot (Warner Bros.) * TMNT ''(Warner Bros.) * ''Kung Fu Magoo (Universal/DreamWorks) Sony Pictures * The Angry Birds Movie (Sony/Columbia) * Jumanji (Sony/TriStar) * Hook (Sony/TriStar/Amblin) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs duology (Sony/Columbia) ** Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Sony/Columbia) ** Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (Sony/Columbia) * Hotel Transylvania trilogy (Sony/Columbia) ** Hotel Transylvania ''(Sony/Columbia) ** ''Hotel Transylvania 2 ''(Sony/Columbia) ** ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation ''(Sony/Columbia) * ''Annie (1982 film, Sony/Columbia) * Stuart Little trilogy (Sony/Columbia) ** Stuart Little ''(Sony/Columbia) ** ''Stuart Little 2 ''(Sony/Columbia) ** ''Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild ''(Sony/Columbia) * ''The Smurfs live-action duology (Sony/Columbia) ** The Smurfs ''(Sony/Columbia) ** ''The Smurfs 2 ''(Sony/Columbia) * ''Smurfs: The Lost Village (Sony/Columbia) * Peter Rabbit (Sony/Columbia) * Two Teenage Ghost ''(Sony/Columbia/JeremyWorks) * ''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (Lionsgate/Sony) * The Swan Princess ''(Sony/Nest) * ''Ghostbusters duology (Sony/Columbia) ** Ghostbusters (Sony/Columbia) ** Ghostbusters 2 ''(Sony/Columbia) 20th Century Fox * ''Ice Age series (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Ice Age (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Ice Age: The Meltdown (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Ice Age: Continental Drift (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Ice Age: Collision Course (Fox/Blue Sky) * The Peanuts Movie (Fox/Blue Sky) * Horton Hears a Who! (Fox/Blue Sky) * Rio duology (Fox/Blue Sky) ** Rio ''(Fox/Blue Sky) ** ''Rio 2 ''(Fox/Blue Sky) * ''Anastasia (Fox) * Baby's Day Out (Fox) * Mrs. Doubtfire (Fox) * Ferdinand (Fox/Blue Sky) * Robots (Fox/Blue Sky) * Go City! ''(Fox/JeremyWorks)'' * FernGully: The Last Rainforest ''duology (Fox) ** ''FernGully: The Last Rainforest ''(Fox) ** ''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (Fox) * The Three Stooges (Fox) Other * All Dogs Go to Heaven ''duology (MGM) ** ''All Dogs Go to Heaven ''(MGM) ** ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 ''(MGM) * ''The Pebble and the Penguin (MGM) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang ''(MGM) * ''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (Lionsgate/Sony) * Happily N'Ever After (Lionsgate/Vanguard) * The Wind in the Willows (Rankin-Bass) Trivia * The block is similar to Double Feature Movie Show, which airs also back-to-back movies in the now-defunct Toon Disney channel. * Some films like Elf ''and ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas air exclusively in the Christmas holidays due to its Winter theme. * Since 2018, when the DreamWorks Animation films are broadcasted on the block, the Universal Pictures logo is added, because of NBCUniversal acquiring DreamWorks Animation in 2016, with the 1998-2012 films having the 1997 Universal Pictures logo, while the 2012-2017 films have the 2012 Universal Pictures logo replacing the 20th Century Fox logo. * Due to 21st Century Fox owning Don Bluth's 1994 film Thumbelina, the 1981 20th Century Fox logo is added in the film during its airing on the block. * Despite films now being owned by Paramount, Gnomeo and Juliet still have its original distributor on the channel during the airings of the film. Category:Block